


that spring everything grew wild

by GucciAspirin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, contains losers, past mentions of chikayou, side chikariko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: In which You is a fashion designer/photographer, but Dia is absolutely not a model.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (That Spring Everything Grew Wild and the Rain Fell Down Like Punishment; Mouthful of Forevers by Clementine von Radics)
> 
> disclaimer: all mistakes mine & i know nothing about the fashion industry outside of the devil wears prada and neon demon

 

**I.**

 

There are pictures and pictures and pictures, and the girls are all pretty, sure; but You can’t actually decide on one. None of them say Spring. None of them jump out at her. Realistically, You knows that any of them would work, but she doesn’t want to settle for just  _ fine  _ or even good. She prides herself on her designs, the way they should be revealed. She wouldn’t be one of today’s top designers if she didn’t. 

 

You taps her fingers against the table. 

 

“Anyone?” Chika asks from beside her, she hovers over the picture of Jess - a seasoned model that You has worked with before. She’s phenomenal, but not right for this lineup. You feels a little guilty, this is the 7th lineup of headshots from just today that she’s looked at, and she knows that Chika is tired.

 

“Hmm…” she looks through the headshots once more, only to find one that she missed peaking out from underneath another picture. It’s near Chika’s elbow, and she softly nudges her so that she can take hold of it. Weird that she missed it in the first place. The corner of the photo is bent a little, the surface not as glossy as the others. It looks completely candid.

 

“Oh!” Chika says. “That’s not one of the models. She’s a friend of Kanan’s that I did a shoot with yesterday as a favor. Or not her, but her sister needed headshots and she was there, and I took her photo.” She laughs, flustered and clumsy, her hand coming up to scratch the back of her head. “That one must have gotten mixed in with another girl’s portfolio.”

 

“You’re so disorganized,” Riko says from next to Chika, there is no malice in her voice and her lips are tilted up. 

 

Chika shrugs and says something back but You can’t quite focus on anything but the picture in her hand. This picture that wasn’t even supposed to be mixed in, this picture that somehow made it up on her table,  _ this picture.  _ The girl in it has black hair, bangs cut precisely, a cute little mole below her mouth; she smiles warm with teeth peeking behind her vibrant, pink lips. 

 

“Do you have more pictures of her?” You asks. She puts it down and notices the stark print of her thumb on the surface, her sweat. “What’s her name?”

 

Chika startles and looks through her bag. “Dia Kurosawa.” She hands over a folder. “Why?”

 

“Should you really be showing her that?” Riko asks. “I mean it wasn’t even her shoot.”

 

Chika’s eyes widen. “Oh!” she says, but when she tries to get them back You is already shifting away to study the photos. Most of them are of a tinier red haired girl who’s cute but clearly timid. A lot of headshots of her, but sometimes You will find a photo of Dia. Mostly with the red head and occasionally alone. It’s not uncommon for Chika to take random candids during a shoot.

 

She squints when looking at them, traces her eyes over every single detail of face, body, emotion. Dia Kurosawa is Spring. “Chika!” You says before placing her hands on Chika’s shoulders. Riko jolts back a little, and Chika looks scared, but only for a second. “I need her. Can you get her on the phone and book her for a shoot tomorrow afternoon?” You asks. 

 

Chika stills and scrunches her nose. “I’m busy tomorrow.”

 

“I know. I remember you telling me. I want to do it.”

 

“She isn’t even a model,” Riko says.

 

“She is now.” You grins. For the first time in weeks she feels giddy? Over someone she doesn’t even know, but it’s like seeing sun breaking in through a storm. An extremely long storm.

 

Riko sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “When is the last time you personally shot anyone in the first place. And what if she says no because, like I said, she isn’t a model. This wasn’t even her session...”

 

Chika bites the inside of her cheek. “I have her number.”

 

_ “Thank you thank you thank you!! _ ” You says before Chika even agrees to anything. She continues to look over the pictures. In one Dia’s hunched over, it looks like she’s laughing, maybe. You wonders what her laugh and voice would sound like. She thinks it would be light and soft. Not that it matters, but the excitement is still rampant. 

 

“This is probably a bad idea,” Riko says. “Don’t you have to be...like trained to be a model? Also, using  _ and  _ shooting someone who isn’t known at all in the industry is risky.” She chews on her lip for a moment. You appreciates the worry, but it isn’t needed. She doesn’t think it is. “Not that I don’t trust your judgement,” Riko says seconds later. 

 

You grins. “It’ll be okay. I mean, she’s Spring!” You waves the picture in front of Riko. “Right?”

 

Riko hesitates, but doesn’t say anything because - _ oh, oh! _ \- Chika’s on the phone. She paces around with a small smile on her lips. “Oh. Hello, this is Chika Takami from the other day -- Yes. -- Mhmm… -- Well, I’m calling because my fri--”

 

“Say my name!” You whisper-yells. 

 

Chika nods. “You Watanabe, one of my...uh, affiliates, found your picture and was interested in shooting you. Taking pictures - not in a weird way!” Chika smiles, her chest rises. “Oh. Okay! -- Yeah... -- I get you. Alright. -- Okay -- It was nice talking to you!” She puts the phone down, sits and sighs. You and Riko both wait for her to say something, but she doesn’t, instead looking at the photos on the table again. 

 

“Well?” You prompts. 

 

“Oh! Right. She said when hell freezes over.” 

 

You drops her head down into her hands. Well, it’s a good thing that she likes a challenge. 

 

**

 

So maybe calling someone and saying, “You’re totally Spring!” is a bad idea, but You does exactly that because at least it brings impact, you know? As expected the voice on the other side says,  _ What the hell? _ Dia, if it is Dia she’s speaking too, has a deeper voice than she imagined. It’s almost husky. You likes it, a lot - it’s still a warm voice, though instead of flowers it’s more like dirt. It’s rich and there is texture.

 

“Sorry,” You says before introducing herself as the famous You Watanabe - though she leaves out the famous part, settling with just her full name and excitement and clear annunciation. 

 

“Oh,” the voice - Dia? - says. “Well. Goodbye then.”

 

“Wait! You’re Dia? Dia Kurosawa, right?”

 

There is a small gasp on the other side. “Wait...Chika called me about you after she showed my private photos without permission.” Oh, she’s pissed. Chika didn’t mention that. “In any case, no. I do not want to be photographed for some possibly sketchy modeling job. In fact, if anything this can be considered an invasion of privacy. I will not be apart of whatever non-sense you’re planning, actually I should probably report you.”

 

Crap. She can’t see Dia, but knows that the phone is about to be hung up; she’s used to this. She can handle one cold call, even if said call is arctic. “Wait! Okay, I guess this does sound a little weird, but I swear it isn’t at all what you think.” 

 

“You have ten seconds.”

 

You paces around her apartment, tries to remember the last time she had to ask someone to model for her. It’s been years...most people are desperate to be the reveal for her designs; though she’s mostly known for higher fashion, so maybe her name isn’t mainstream enough. Her name. Right. “Okay, this is going to sound a little weird, but could you at least google my name?” she hates using the fame card, it makes her feel egotistical, but with those photos. The way Dia sparkled in them. It was almost as if they were living, like she could see the nuances and life taken in just that one shudder of a button.

 

“Google you?” Dia says slowly. You imagines it rolling off of her tongue, wonders what her mouth looks like when she speaks. She has to meet Dia.  _ Has to.  _

 

“Yes. Please, if you can!” 

 

On the other side of the phone she hears a sigh. “You Oneohbee?”

 

“Watanabe,” You laughs and spells it out. It’s kind of exciting meeting someone who has no idea who she is. It reminds her of when she was just starting off as an assistant, making calls and being rejected and making the same call over again and trying to sell just a little bit of time, just the chance to meet. 

 

“Oh,” Dia says a few seconds later. “So you aren’t a part of a sketchy modeling company. I didn’t know that Chika was...well, my friend just set it up so I wasn’t aware.” She clears her throat, and You thinks that maybe Dia - the great Dia, her Spring, Dia - might be embarrassed. “In any case, I’m not a model.”

 

“Well, what are you?” See, if there is one thing You has learned in this industry it’s that everyone is a model. Everyone wears clothes, everyone has that one blouse that they picked out purposely to show something off, everyone has an ideal of what they like to look like. They might not be pioneers for fashion, might not be used to yelling photographers - but everyone, whether they know it or not - is a model. 

 

“None of your concern.” Okay, maybe not.

 

“I--sorry!” she says. Her hand is leaving sweat on the phone, great. “I just meant that your shots were really good! You’ve never even considered modeling?” You tries flattery, “Because you’re a natural. Really.”

 

Dia lets out a breath, and for a second You is sure she isn’t going to answer. But she does, maybe out of curiousity, but she does. “I have been...interested in the entertainment industry before,” she says, clipped.

 

There’s You’s in. “Okay,” she says. “Well, I know you said no - and I totally respect that. But, if you were interested in meeting at my studio tomorrow, I’d like that. Even if it’s just to pick up the pictures.” She catches her lip in between her teeth, and at this point You is invested. Dia will be spring, she’s decided. She just has to  _ hook  _ her. One shot and full speed ahead.

 

A long pause, then the sound of lips opening. “Why me?”

 

“You’re my spring,” You says simply. 

 

“What?”

 

“I can explain later. But, what do you say? Interested? If anything it can be...” she doesn’t know what word she’s looking for and settles for, “an adventure?”

 

“An adventure?” Dia repeats.

 

“Fun,” You adds.

 

It takes a few minutes, but Dia asks for the address to the studio. 

 

**

 

Dia Kurosawa walks into the studio like she owns it, her heels click on the floor and she has this stern expression and Holy Crap she is just -- wow. You can’t help but be stunned when watching her enter. There is no nervousness, except maybe in You. Dia looks at her, turquoise eyes bright like grass. She blinks like the shutter of a camera, sharp and with precision; it’s hard not to notice. 

 

Out of all the people You has met in her life no one has shown such impact since Chika; and that meeting was about 20 years ago when the only thing You knew about fashion was that she liked sneakers that lit up when she stomped hard. Oh and swimming suits that didn’t ride up.

 

Dia looks at her, mouth opening a little. You looks down at her mole, how it stands stark against her skin. Very Monroe. Her face is completely symmetrical, eyelashes thick, nose slightly curved. “You Watanabe?” she asks tentatively. Dia drags a hand up to her hair and places a loose strand behind her ear before bringing the hand out to shake.

 

Oh. Right. You has totally just been staring for like two minutes, awkward. You laughs and brings out her hand. “Yes! Hi!” Her hand is probably all sweaty, she wishes that she didn’t clear the studio out for the day, more people in here might have made it more welcoming. She probably just seems like some weirdo photographer.

 

You doesn’t even have the main designs ready, seeing as she’s only planning to use this day for a test shoot. There are clothes from last years lineup. Something will fit Dia, not that it matters because You is pretty sure Dia is one of those girls who could get away with wearing a trash bag. 

 

Dia swallows and smiles, and there is something forced about it - like she’s trying too hard to keep the edges of her lips up. “You never explained everything on the phone,” she says. There is an edge in her voice.

 

You clasps her hands together and walks them towards the canvas. It’s all white, the lights are set up to be intentionally soft. Underneath them the temperature is about ten degrees higher, which does not help You’s sweat problem. “Right. Well, I kind of just wanted to do a few test shots,” You says. She doesn’t want to jump into everything right away, not yet. Getting her here was hard enough so now isn’t the time to scare her away. 

 

“Why?” Dia asks, she squints one of her eyes as if examining You. “Is this some kind of strange joke brought on by Mari,” she asks. “Because if it is I’ll have you know--”

 

“Mari?” You thinks for a moment. Wait. Kanan and Mari. “Mari Ohara?” she asks. She doesn’t know her too well, but they’ve met a few times. Mostly at parties hosted by her family. She’s one of the few heiress’ You knows that isn’t a complete mess, and it would make sense because Mari is good friends with Kanan. But still, for Dia to be so well connected. You’s surprised she hasn’t met Dia sooner. “You know her?”

 

“ _ You know her? _ ” Dia asks back. This is kinda counter-productive, and kinda awkward. But given how You got a hold of her picture, she expected things to be a little stilted at first. Afterall, she isn’t dealing with a professional model. In fact she knows basically nothing about Dia other than her last name and a few of her friends. 

 

“Yes. But also no!” she says quickly. “It’s not a joke. I just - strange but I saw your photo--”

 

“The one that was supposed to stay private,” she raises one brow. Still suspicious,  _ damn.  _

 

“Well, yeah. But Chika didn’t mean for that to happen, it just got mixed in. She’s kinda clumsy,” You chuckles. “But again, I saw the picture while looking through possible models for my spring collection and I saw you after weeks of looking and I...Jeez, I don’t know how to say this without sounding creepy, but I think I need you?” Bad choice of wording maybe because Dia takes a small step back.

 

“I told you over the phone I’m not interested in modeling,” she says. Dia casts her eyes down, and You can see the heavy eyelashes shadowing her face. For someone who isn’t interested in modeling, it seems to come so easily. You could cry.

 

“Okay! But, like - it could be a one time, thing. It’s just that you’re so... you?” she says. When did she get so bad with words? “I mean, I literally searched for weeks from several agencies and I just happen to stumble upon the perfect person out of coincidence.” She itches the back of her neck. 

 

Dia chews her lip, and if You had a camera in her hands she’d take a picture. This girl looks good doing everything. “I just don’t know. I mean, I suppose - in theory - the idea is interesting, but,” she stalls and looks at all of the equipment setup and looks at You. “An entire collection? That’s a lot.”

 

_ Dammit, You. _ She’d thought about this all last night, what she would say and how she would get a contract signed and, well, it’s just not going how it went in her head. Maybe the  _ I need you _ was a little much. “Can we...just try?” she asks. “You really are perfect for this.”

 

Dia glances at all the equipment once again and nods. She places her purse down on a small table where You keeps extra SD cards and a spare SLR battery. The lens she wants is already on, so she instructs Dia where to go while looking behind it.

 

Dia looks incredibly pale against the backdrop, the white dress not exactly adding to her complexion. It’s fairly plain with the exception of flowers stitched at the bottom. She’ll have to use a warm filter. As it is now everything comes off as too cold, not that these shots will really go anywhere. 

 

She zooms into Dia’s face to focus. Dia swallows, and the tendons in her neck roll smoothly - You almost feels intrusive with the close up. It’s just, Dia  _ pops  _ so much. You rolls the manual focus, looking at her skin until it’s perfectly sharp, then pulls out so she’s at a medium. 

 

“Okay!” You says with a small salute. It comes out as too loud in the room, she hears a faint echo. Her private studio isn’t large, but it’s not small either. She mostly uses it for personal projects, still, someone is usually in here unless she request for it to be empty, which is rare. Dia seems small, too small. She thinks back to the photos where she encompassed everything, where the black around her body didn’t envelope her. 

 

“What do I do?” Dia asks. Her hands are clasped together tight.

 

You shouts out a few poses, directs from behind her lens. None give her what she wants, though. She tells Dia to smile, and Dia does  - but it’s not real. Not like the photos Chika got. And Dia is still stunning, but as sad as it is - she isn’t Spring. Not now. She’s winter, too cold, too desolate - where is the warmth? 

 

You bites on her lip. Maybe Chika is just better at this, but no - that isn’t it...There is something different about this Dia and the ones in the pictures. 

 

“Walk forward,” You says, then, “Just up to the red X above, please.” She watches the clipped walk, continuously snapping. She wishes she would have set up the other camera to get a video sample set up. “Tell me about your day,” You says once Dia reaches the X.

 

Dia stalls. “Why?”

 

You looks up at her and grins. “Just curious. I could tell you about mine, but mostly I was just here.” It’s just a tactic to get people more relaxed. Simple questions. 

 

“It was at work for most of the day,” she says dully. 

 

“Oh? What do you do?” And You thinks she might get something interesting but all Dia says is that she runs a business. There’s layers to her, though; You can see that much. It’s just about seeing what they are. “Anything interesting happen?” You asks.

 

“I had lunch with my sister,” she says. She smiles. You has to catch her breath before holding the shutter down. 

 

She got something there. “That’s nice,” You muses. “Are you close with her?”

 

“Mmm,” Dia says, nodding. She tilts her head to the side a little, and You gets a shot with shadow lining against her chin and a genuine smile. “In a way. She’s a fan of yours, I found out today. She’s… a little hopeless and screamed when I mentioned your name.”

 

“Oh?”  _ Flash.  _ “You should bring her here.”  _ Flash.  _ Dia’s face goes blank. 

 

Dia pauses. “I couldn’t. She’s extremely shy. Especially around new people, but she respects you. It’s one of the few reasons I didn’t back out.” Dia smirks and looks down.

 

The coyness of her expression is something You could put up in a museum. Something about Dia’s sister is a safe zone, she finds comfort in it. Her body relaxes. “Well I’m glad to hear that,” You says. 

 

They finish up the shoot and You gives Dia her card.

 

“I still don’t know if this is a good idea. And I don’t know if I want to commit but - I will call.” Dia shakes her hand, a firm shake. And Dia looks at her with those big, forest-green eyes still completely striking. 

 

No way You is letting this go. “Of course,” she says with a smile on her face and a plan already formulating in her head. She salutes and watches Dia leave.

 

**

 

You actually expected it to be way harder, but when she types in: Ruby Kurosawa, several things come up pertaining to You’s interest. The first of which is a fashion blog. It’s organized, and has a cute pink design.  _ Ganbaruby _ is the domain name, and in the corner is a cute, cartoon caricature of a girl with sparkling green eyes and bright red hair. 

 

Chika and Riko both lean over You, looking at the laptop. “You found her?” Chika asks. 

 

You goes to the sites FAQ, sees the name Ruby Kurosawa under a picture of a girl. It’s her. Still, You looks to Chika for confirmation. Chika nods. 

 

“That was easy,” Riko notes. 

 

You hums in agreement before scrolling down the FAQ. “She’s cute,” You says, idly. 

 

“I know!” Chika’s voice is booming in You’s ear, but she only flinches a little. “She’s super shy, though. That’s the main reason why Dia went with her. I actually couldn’t talk to her on the phone and had to make arrangements through Dia. But even the shyness is cute, like I could adopt her or something.” 

 

You is still looking at the screen but she can almost feel Riko’s head dart towards Chika. “That...dog wasn’t enough? Now you want a 20 something year old fashion blogger?”

 

You breathes in steadily through her nose. They begin to bicker, not a serious bicker but the flirty kind with the yearning looks. It doesn’t upset her - not really, but she still wishes there was a way she could tell them to not do it in front of her without sounding jealous or selfish. She supposes it is a little jealous and selfish, though. And You really wishes she didn’t think things like that. It’s ridiculous how even now she still feels that tinge of envy.

 

You tunes the two out and digs through the blog more. She finds a shop - all original clothes. The clothes are actually well-designed, and when You scrolls down she finds a shirt being modeled by none other than Dia Kurosawa herself. You can’t stop staring at it. The pose is relaxed, fairly simple - but her expression. She’s calm, the edges of her lips tilted up just barely, eyes piercing. They remind her of the ocean from the shore, when the sun hits the water and it isn’t bright blue but instead a vibrant teal.

 

“You know there is a save image option, right?” Chika says. 

 

You jumps out of her chair, startled, and quickly exits out of the shop. She goes to the twitter page. “47,000 followers...wow.” The profile picture is of Ruby. She’s twitter verified. You didn’t expect that. She goes through some of the tweets, seeing mostly blog post - every once in awhile a video will be on the feed. Ruby answers fashion questions sometimes. It’s set-up well. She’s actually pretty lively in some of the videos...

 

“And you said she’s shy?” Riko asks.

 

“When I met her she was…”

 

“Dia said she was shy,” You says. She clicks a link titled: Contact Information, and finds a number. Quickly she pulls out her phone and dials the number. Someone picks up on the third ring.

 

“Yeah?” The person who picked up says, a woman with a deep voice. 

 

_ Yeah? _ Well that’s kind of...unprofessional for a contact line. You wonders if it’s just Ruby running this thing. “Hello, this is You Watanabe. I was wondering if I could speak to Ruby Kurosawa.”

 

“Oh...Ruby!” the voice calls out. “It’s someone named You Watanabe.” You isn’t sure but she swears she hears a loud scream. “ _ Ah,”  _ the voice on the other line goes even deeper. _ “The demon has come to rise from the ashes and fall.” _

 

You blinks. “Excuse me?” 

 

There is what You can only describe as a dark laugh. “Ruby is unavailable at this time.”  _ Click. Beep. _

 

You looks at her phone, then at the screen. Okay. That was weird. 

 

Luckily the website has an address for fan mail. She closes her laptop and puts it in her bag. “I gotta go,” she says to Chika and Riko. “Lock up the place when you’re done.” You grins and waves as she heads out to the address, in the hope that it leads her to some place that may be of help.

 

**

 

You arrives at a nice apartment on the better side of town. She looks around a bit, almost wary of how easy it was to find Ruby. She thought that at best she’d get a PO box... She rings the doorbell, hears a loud thud on the inside of the door. Something is going on in there, a commotion. She just wishes she knew what. When the door opens, a short red-head with big, green eyes is looking up at her. 

 

“Hi! Are you Ruby?” You asks even though it’s obvious that it  _ is  _ in fact Ruby. 

 

Ruby’s eyes start to water, her mouth shakes. She screams, and then she falls. Alright then. You panics but only for a moment because soon a girl shrouded in black is hovering over Ruby. When she looks up You almost screams. She has dark eye makeup on, her face is painted white her lips are vibrant red. “Ah! You have come from Lazarus to descend. Yet, another fallen angel.” She gives this deep laugh, eyes gleaming. She has her index and middle fingers spread like a peace sign but over her eye.

 

You takes a step back. Should she call the police? Is this one of those strange hostage situations? 

 

“Stop it, zura.” You looks up. Oh no...there is  _ another _ girl in this apartment. She seems more relaxed. Ruby is still on the floor, but the demon girl has stopped talking about rising minions in hell, which is a plus. “Sorry about that.”

 

Demon girls looks at You and gives a sheepish smile, chuckles and then runs away. 

 

“Who are you?” the new girl asks. She has light brown hair and appears normal. The thing is, You is having a hard time remembering why she’s there. After that show, she’s fairly certain she’s entered a circus. 

 

“I’m You Watanabe,” You says, holding her hand out. 

 

The girls eyes go wide and she gasp before grinning and shaking the head. “Ruby is a big fan, zura!” She gestures for You to come inside, and it feels a little weird considering Ruby is still on the ground, but it’ll have to do. 

 

The apartment is spacious enough.Though the decor is kind of everywhere. Are these two girls Ruby’s roommates? “I - uh,” what does You even say to this? She smiles. “I saw her blog, that’s where I got the contact information. She’s done some really great stuff!”

 

The girl nods and sits down on the couch. “Oh, shoot, my name is Hanamaru, by the way.” You shakes her hand again. 

 

“It’s nice meeting all of…you.” You glances down to Ruby. “Is she going to be okay?”

 

“Give it three, two, one, zura.” 

 

Ruby begins to stir, then after a moment she gets up. She looks at You, screams again, and runs away. Well, she certainly has a much different personality than from her sister. 

 

“Mmm...Yoshiko usually gets her before she can do that,” Hanamaru mutters to herself. “Be back, zura!”

 

There is a lot of yelling after that, mostly from that demon-girl and Hanamaru, occasionally You hears Ruby. Someone tries to run, someone is tackled - You wishes she had tea or something to preoccupy her hands. 15 minutes later Hanamaru comes back with the demon-girl - presumably Yoshiko - now dressed simply in black pants and a grey tank top with - thankfully - no makeup. Ruby is in tow by the arm. 

 

Ruby looks like she’s on the verge of tears, and maybe You underestimated this whole shy thing. “H-hi,” Ruby says when standing in front of You. You stands as well, only to flinch when the girl jumps back a little. “I’m a,” she swallows, “hu-huge fan.” She really is cute. “Ruby Kurosawa.” She bows, then comes straight up. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you! I saw your blog, it was lovely.”

 

“Thank you,” she says so quiet You almost can’t hear. “You’re working with my sister, right?” she says. Hanamaru sits down on the couch, Yoshiko walks away to the kitchen table. “Is that why you’re here?”

 

Well she’s smart. You chuckles and nods. “Kind of. But I really do like your work.” Ruby squeaks. 

 

“Breathe, zura,” Hanamaru says from the couch. Yoshiko looks over, she’s got a magazine now, but seems like she’s waiting on possibly being called over. 

 

Ruby breathes in. “That means a lot.” Her cheeks are as red a her hair. 

 

“I wanted to know if you’d be interested in coming to my next shoot with your sister? You could possibly write an interview up for your blog, and I could show a tease of my up and coming spring catalogue.” 

 

Ruby springs up, her eyes go wider than they already are. “Really!?” 

 

You nods. Looks like she hit something there, at least. “Yes. I think it would be nice to get some early exposure without going to the main press, albeit unorthodox. Only if you want to, though. I’d hate to pressure you into something.”

 

“I would...like that very much.” She digs her feet into the ground and bites her lip. “Can they come?” You looks to Hanamaru who beams, then to the other. She squints, Yoshiko turns away revealing a flaming, bright cheek; at least she seems embarrassed. “So- sorry! About...me and Yoshiko. It won’t happen.”

 

Yoshiko ducks her head down into her magazine. You can’t help but notice that it’s upside down. 

 

“That sounds great. I’ll call when it’s scheduled.”

 

**

 

You’s quite proud of herself. She has Dia and her sister, a nice combo. On top of that, Yoshiko is actually pretty good with makeup - so all You really has to do is set up. 

 

Upon entering the studio with Ruby, Dia had seemed a little skeptical. She didn’t say anything, only smiled along with Ruby, but she gave You a weird look. 

 

Now, the shoot is going pretty well though. Of course, most of the Spring designs aren’t ready yet, and it’s mainly just another test shoot - but Dia lights up. She looks at Ruby, and gives this smile. She talks, her face bright. Her body isn’t as rigid as it was during the last shoot.

 

You grins as she takes the photos, shouting little direction other than, “Place your left hand here,” and “Just move up a little - ah, that’s good.” 

 

Dia’s wearing a pink dress, collared around the neck. It has a black belt that comes across the side, pushing the top section up. It’s from last years catalogue, one of the things that just happened to be perfect for Dia’s height - something that Ruby had on hand, thankfully. Though You will probably take measurements again today just to be sure. In any case, it looks so good that You wishes she could go back in time to last year.

 

It’s just that You can’t believe she went all these years without knowing about Dia Kurosawa. Everything about her is perfect, the set of her jaw, her eyes, her perfectly pink lips, her expressions. She takes a picture just as Dia is looking to the side at Ruby, a dancing smile pressed against her delicate mouth. Stunning is the only word to describe her. 

 

When she moves it’s a gust of wind, flowers brushing by - the smell of cherry blossoms. 

 

“Amazing,” You mutters to herself. 

 

“What?” Dia asks.

 

Crap. “I was just thinking out loud,” You laughs. “But um, would you mind staying for a bit after the shoot so I can take new measurements.” You glances over at Ruby. “Not that yours aren’t accurate, I just need officials.”

 

Ruby turns red and nods. “Of course,” she says in that quiet voice of hers. She really is adorable. 

 

“Yes. I was meaning to ask you something anyways.” Her voice is crisp, commanding. You hangs onto the words, onto how each syllable is pronounced so clearly. 

 

She nods and continues. Once the shoot is over, You makes sure to get Ruby’s contact information - accurate information so that the next time You calls she won’t hear screaming (which has happened twice now, despite You warning Ruby that she would call with details on the shoot…)

 

Soon enough, it’s just Dia and You. You feels nervous, something she hasn’t been in a long time. It’s almost refreshing. She gets out her measuring tape. “Dia?” she asks. 

 

“Hmm?”

 

“For the measuring, I’ll need you to be um, less clothed. Just underwear and a bra, if that’s okay?”

 

Dia turns red, and stalls - but seconds later she follows suit. You spans out and slowly begins to measure. She’s surprised by how hot her body is getting, and the need to tamper down the desire to not  _ look  _ at Dia for longer than she should. She’s been around plenty of naked models before, that’s not something that’s new. 

 

She’s probably being noticeably weird… You ducks down and measures Dia’s waist. She’s slim and her skin is warm, but prickles against You’s hands and the tape. You tries to avoid skin to skin contact because her hands are sweating again.

 

When You comes in front of Dia, she sees Dia’s eyes focused in on her. “You?” Dia asks as You measures shoulder span. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“What are your intentions,” she says - oh no, You really was acting weird, “with my sister?” she finishes. 

 

_ Wait what?  _ “Huh?”

 

“I’m asking if you’re interested in her. Because you seemed to have gone through a lot of trouble just to track her down. Does this have anything to do with the fact that she’s running a fairly popular fashion blog, and are you using her because if you are--”

 

_ Wait wait wait wait, “Wait.”  _ You laughs because how could Dia misinterpret it so badly? “I’m not interested in Ruby, I’m interested in  _ you.”  _ Oh - bad wording. She sees Dia blush and does the same, her face heating up. “I mean, as a model. Though, I do think Ruby could help me. She’s very talented. I was thinking about asking her later, but - I…” You chews the inside of her lip. “I guess I jumped forward a little too much too fast.”

 

“So you’re not interested in exploiting my sister?” Dia asks with narrowed eyes. You turns away to write down the shoulder span measurement, but can’t help laughing again. “It’s not funny.” 

 

“No. Of course not.” You turns back to face Dia. “It’s just--during the first shoot you were kind of stiff, so I thought bringing her in might help you a little, which it did. But I guess it’s my fault that you were stiff since I kind of jumped the gun on a lot of this.”

 

“Stiff?”

 

“Yeah. Like, nervous - or uncomfortable.”

 

“I didn’t...realize.”

 

“Well, I did put you on the spot with the shoot. I didn’t want you changing your mind, so I thought I’d do some test shoots, then work out contracts…

 

You comes up to Dia to take her last measurement, going down from her feet to her neck. Dia shuffles a little, but then stays still. “I did think about backing out.” 

 

You looks up to see Dia’s head ducked to the side. “I probably should have gotten to know you better before all of this. I guess no one would be comfortable meeting up with some stranger who says they want to take pictures of them.”

 

Dia chuckles, warm and heavy, and You’s heart pounds at the sound. “You’re right,” she says. 

 

You swallows and turns to write down the measurements. When she looks back, Dia is still staring. Halfway naked, partial smile, eyes glinting under the bright, studio lights. You thinks that she might be a little bit dangerous. “So, maybe I could take you to lunch,” You says. “We could talk about all of this in detail, if you’re up for it. I still have a few dozen pages of contracts that I need you to sign, if you’re serious about being my Spring.”  _ God, she hopes Dia is serious.  _ More than hopes actually, needs. 

 

“I think Ruby would be upset if I turned this down.” Dia’s lips curl up. Dangerous...so dangerous. “And I’m not really good at disappointing her, I’ve realized. She can be quite manipulative.” You highly doubts that but says nothing about it. 

 

“Is that a yes?” You asks.

 

“That’s a yes.”

 

**II.**

 

In truth, Dia knows that she doesn’t actually have any business modeling. Yes, she’s done a few things for Ruby’s blog - but that’s it. That’s all that should be it. But there is something strangely alluring about You, and modeling; also the fact that when Dia mentioned she was going to turn You down she got this puppy-dog look from Ruby and she can’t say no to that face, no one with a soul could. It’s impossible. 

 

That’s how Dia finds herself at lunch with one of today’s most accomplished, modern fashion designers. It’s quite surreal. It happened in a blur, and yes - Dia knew that Mari had some higher-up contacts, but to think that all this started with a friend that Kanan had, offering to take photos of Ruby. To think that Dia only went as support, to think that the photographer - one apparently practiced Chika Takami - would be in works with You Watanabe. 

 

It’s an odd butterfly effect that Dia is still processing. You is in front of her, talking about how she’s going to be the face of one of the biggest fashion lines of the year.  _ Her.  _ Dia Kurosawa...a model. It sounds ludicrous when she plays it back in her head. 

 

And You seems to want her so badly. Wanting Ruby, Dia would understand - Ruby is an accomplished fashion blogger, she’s in this industry already to a degree. But Dia… So strange. Not that she’s inconfident when it comes to her looks, but You doesn’t even know Dia.

 

“Hey. You okay?” You asks, this light smile on her lips. Everything about her is light. She’s extremely pretty, in fact, when Dia first arrived at the studio she thought that You might be another model in the works. Only momentarily. She should have read more of Ruby’s blog post on her, then she would have seen a picture prior - but it was all so sudden. 

 

“Yes,” Dia says. “I’m just thinking about this all.” She looks down at the table. There is a stack of papers in front of her, all of which You has explained. Still. 

 

“Relax for a minute, okay?” she says, pale-blue eyes shining. “Anyways, I have a few questions.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Just about you.”

 

“About me?” Dia asks, one brow quirked. 

 

“Yes. About you.” You chuckles, it sounds like bells. “Like...what do you do for work. I should probably know that so I can schedule around it.”

 

“That’s not a problem,” Dia says. She makes her own schedule anyways. 

 

“Oh?”

 

“I own a small chain of restaurants,” Dia says. “Kurosea.”

 

You pops up, her mouth tilting broad and body lifting. “I knew your name sounded familiar!” She puts her hand up to her lips. “I don’t know how I didn’t put that together...I’ve been so scatter brained the past few months with the Spring deadlines rushing up. And you’re kind of private.”

 

Dia smiles, more to herself than You. Good. “In any case, I have a stable amount of workers and managers to where I’m not slaving work-wise.” Though she does tend to slave, more out of the control aspect - she likes everything to be perfect, likes that her restraunts hold up a certain name after all these years.  

 

You leans back in her chair and crosses her arms. “Tell me about that.”

 

“My business?”

 

“Mmhmm,” she chirps.

 

Dia bites the inside of her lip. “Well, it started off as a small shack my parents just happened to own. That was the first location at least. I used to work their during the summers in high school - but it never saw much income because it was so run down…” She remembers preparing meals and waiting for customers and being disappointed. She remembers seeing the nearby food places swarmed. “I”m a competitive person,” Dia admits with a slight blush.

 

You leans in, chin on hand. “What’s that have to do with it?” 

 

“I wanted to make it something, I wanted it to be better than the places near. So slowly I made it into something decent. I kept working there and improving it during college - and when I was done with college I proposed to take it over. And from there it grew.”

 

You looks at Dia in awe. She can’t say that she hates the appreciation. “That’s  so cool! I used to work at a restaurant, mostly as a busser - but I was in the kitchen for about a year.”

 

“You cook?”

 

You nods and flashes her teeth. “I had to work at this little restaurant on the coast for a few years to buy professional equipment. I still have my first sewing machine and camera, though - the ones my Dad bought me.” There is a certain amount of awe in her voice, respect. It makes Dia smile. 

 

“Is he supportive?”

 

“Very! He talked to all of his friends, and actually got me some of my first few gigs. Nothing spectacular, design wise - logos, and simple work things along with a few photography assignments, but it built my portfolio a lot. I still think he’s a little sad I didn’t become a ship captain, though.” She giggles and takes a sip of her water. 

 

“That’s what he does?”

 

“Yeah. He’s really great.” You wipes her hair back and sighs. “But I want to know more about Dia Kurosawa. I think it’s best if we become friends, you know?”

 

Dia thinks that being friends with You would be really easy, after actually talking to her. She’s a lot less strange than Dia originally believed her to be, though a bit brash. “I think that would be nice,” Dia says. And then, “What do you want to know?”

 

**

 

They have the first real shoot a week later.

 

It all happens kind of fast. Dia’s being rushed in, she barely has time to see You before she’s sent back to a room with a small group of people who practically rip her clothes off before dressing her. Dia tells them multiple times, “Stop touching me,” but none of them listen. She feels like she’s being manhandled. Actually, she is being manhandled. Finally, when her makeup is done and her now - dress? - Yes, dress is on, she’s pushed over to a setup that looks like it could be Marie Kondo’s living room. 

 

A light pink couch, a small black table, white walls with minimalist flower designs. There is a vase with fake, colorful flowers on the table. Dia looks at the set, and then turns to see You.

 

You winks before turning to look at the small crew that violated Dia minutes ago. “You guys can head out for the day.”

 

The lead girl that stripped Dia nods. They leave, and Dia finds herself more than a little winded. It’s been maybe 15 minutes since she parked. 

 

“Sorry about that,” You says. She lifts her hand to scratch the back of her neck. “They’re not used to people who aren’t…”

 

“Not models?” Dia supplies. 

 

“Yeah.” She laughs, and Dia finally gets a good look at her. She’s wearing a white, open-sided tank top with a logo Dia can’t decipher along with shorts. On her head is a hat, backwards, which completely defeats the purpose of wearing a hat. You’s eyes widen when she sees Dia watching closely. How can Dia not look? It’s still February. “It gets hot in here when the lights flood out completely.”

 

Dia looks up and down again. “Oh.”

 

You stares back, her blue eyes - startling blue, skyline eyes - not wavering. “Are you scrutinizing the outfit of a famous fashion designer?” she asks. 

 

Dia feels her face burn and heat up, so much that she looks at the studio lights to make sure they aren’t on already. “No. That’s not, I mean--” You’s lips start to crack and tilt up wide until she’s got this happy-go-lucky grin on her face. Okay, then. Dia can play as well. “Actually I think it’s quite unprofessional seeing as this is our first shoot day.” The smile goes away. “And the hat. Indoors. Is this how you treat everyone you work with?”

You fumbles, her hands playing with the camera strap around her neck. Dia lets her sweat it out for a minute - only a minute - before giving a small smile. A flash hits her eyes and she frowns again. 

 

“You have a really nice smile,” You says, lowering the camera. “When you do smile. For real smile, I mean.”

 

Dia doesn’t know why she’s blushing, but she is. Her hands begin to sweat. “I really do think the hat is ridiculous,” Dia says, though she can’t find the hardness in her voice that she wants. There is something about You that’s just  _ likable. _

 

You sighs and takes it off revealing messy tendrils of light brown hair. “I slept here last night.” She walks over towards the light fixtures and turns on the power, blasting the set area with light. 

 

“Do you do that often?”

 

“Only when I’m months behind on the spring lineup because I had trouble finding the perfect model. Do you like the dress?”

 

Dia looks down. It’s pink, with a white collar along the top. The fabric is soft and the only part that’s ridger is the post where three white buttons come from neckline to mid-bust. It’s more casual than she would have thought, but it is spring-like. “It’s a little short.”

 

You looks Dia up and down. Dia reminds herself that it’s because she’s the designer and photographer - it helps her stop fidgeting. “I knew it,” she says softly, in awe. “I knew you were Spring.” You comes around to the front of the set and takes a few quick photos of it without Dia, then looks at the screen. “We’re probably only going to do this outfit today. I don’t want to start off too heavy; but after it’s gonna pick up a lot.”

 

Dia nods. You already debriefed her when they went to lunch. “Will we be shooting in here again?”

 

You nods. “A little. Can you,” she waves her hand to the set, and Dia clears her throat and walks out. The lights are hot, especially when she’s directly under. Luckily the dress isn’t constricting. “Thank you. Beautiful.” You is looking through her lens now. She doesn’t direct any further, only takes pictures. Dia awaits instruction and pretends to be calm, pretends that she isn’t nervous to be in this position. 

 

“Relax,” You says, giggles. It’s airy, and almost works. “Chika probably would have been better for this,” she sighs. 

 

“Why?” Dia quirks one brow, hears the camera shutter. 

 

“She has this way of getting people to open up, oh - hey can you sit on the couch and look directly at the camera?” You says in the same breath. “Pefect. But she’s a much better photographer than me. Not that I’m not qualified! But…”

 

Dia purses her lips. “Why is that?” she asks again. There is something in the way You’s voice changes, an admiration when she talks about Chika that catches Dia off guard. Chika was kind enough, though flighty, and Dia remembers wondering if she even tried to brush her hair; but she made Ruby comfortable, so that was a plus.

 

“Tilt your head to the side and put your hand on your face - ah, the left side. Nice.” Flash. “Chika can get anything out of people. Pull any emotion. It’s just easy to be comfortable around her.”

 

Dia sits up straight. “I’m not uncomfortable.” Flash. 

 

You looks up and bites her lip. It’s distracting, even with the distance. Dia hopes her makeup isn’t running. “Okay. Give me lust!” 

 

Dia’s brows furrow.  _ What.  _ “What?”

 

“You know. Lust, like,” her cheeks are red, Dia can tell. It’s...cute. “Lust. The expression. You’ve felt lust, right?”

 

_ Oh.  _ Dia can’t do that. Can she? It’s embarrassing, to look at a camera like that. To have that persona. Her eyes widen. 

 

“Oh?” You says, a crooked smile dances on  her lips. “Can’t do it?”

 

“No. I can!” Dia clears her throat. Damn her instinctive competitive nature. She pouts, leans back a little. Lust. She’s felt lust, she can do this. Lust is teeth on lips, darkened eyes; lust is wanting something. Dia looks at You like she wants something and her heart beats a little faster than normal.

 

“You’re doing great,” You says. “Now give me flirty - don’t worry,” she adds a second later, “I’m here to make you look good, which isn’t that hard.”

 

God this is so humiliating, though Dia can’t say that she hates the way You praises her. It certainly doesn't hurt.

 

“Alright.” You stops. “Now, tell me, have you ever been in love?” Dia stops. Swallows. You is looking at her, gauging her reaction so carefully like she’s treading on ice. “Sorry. That was kind of personal.” She frowns to herself.

 

Dia thinks about the question, about the people she’s dating - few and far between. It is too personal, but You was wrong about what she said earlier. About not being able to pull things out of people, because Dia finds herself answering, “No. I don’t...think so.”

 

“Sorry,” she says again. “It’s just that Spring is all about love, in a sense. Budding flowers, the sun, the snow retreating.”

 

She looks down at her camera and swipes over the top with her thumb. “Have you?” Dia asks. She doesn’t know why she’s so curious. 

 

You looks back into her lens, twist something on it - most likely working the iris. “Once.” She sighs and clicks flash. “Love makes your heart beat fast and makes you not think of anything else but that person. It’s like being obsessed. You lose sleep sometimes and your body hurts,” she’s continuously taking pictures, “but when they smile at you, it’s all worth it. But when they’re away, none of it’s worth it.”

 

Dia doesn’t quite understand the dichotomy of it. Though she loves many people, she’s never been in love, never felt something akin to that other than worry over her friends or Ruby. 

 

“It’s a lot of yearning and wanting and hurt.” Dia wishes she could see You’s eyes, wonders what they look like apart from the lens and camera blocking them. “But nobody ever tells you how much it sucks to love someone who loves someone else.” Then she does look up, she’s grinning. After saying something so sad, You’s still got shining teeth under the bright lights. Dia’s only a little amazed. “You’re very responsive. When I talk, I mean.”

 

“Huh?” Dia feels her cheeks flush again. God, why is she doing that so much?

 

“I mean, it’s like you go through the emotions of my story as I say it.”

 

“So...was that just a story?” 

 

You’s cheeks dimple. She really is an attractive girl. “Everything in the past is a story, but that doesn’t mean it didn’t happen.”

 

“Oh,” Dia says. “I apologize then.”

 

“Ah...you’re doing the same thing to my camera.” She looks up and takes another picture.

 

“How do you mean?”

 

“The camera loves you, but you don’t always love the camera.” Dia laughs at that, hears the shutter go off multiple times. “Can you pretend to be in love with the camera, for me?”

 

“Does pretending soften the blow?”

 

You clucks her tongue. “No, but it’ll soften the picture when it develops.”

 

Dia shakes her head but looks into the camera and tries to feel what You talked about. Yearning, wanting - hopeful; she tries to smile like it would hurt if she didn’t smile. It’s almost unsettling how fast the emotion comes and swells through her body when she meets You’s eyes above the camera. 

 

Hours later, after You has gotten every possible shot, Dia watches her begin to haul up. She thinks about earlier, curious. They talked quite a bit, shared stories. It was calm, but the one question that seemed the most glaring never came up. 

 

“Why didn’t you have Chika today?” Dia asks. If Chika is the better photographer, according to You, wouldn’t it have been smart to at least have her guiding? Perhaps it was a scheduling conflict.

 

You shrugs, placing her camera into a black bag after stripping it of the lense. She looks up at Dia, her blue eyes slightly duller than before. “I guess I’m selfish.”

 

**

 

Dia has to go to a larger studio just days later. Well, You told her it was a large studio. She drives up and sees a gate and a big, plain building. A man waits at the gate, and when she rolls down her window to say who she is, the man only waves his hand. 

 

“Go through, I’ll tell Riko.”

 

Dia quirks one brow, but doesn’t question it. When she enters, the area is buzzing. People are everywhere running around, there are clothes in random places, a woman is Yelling on a phone - or not yelling, but speaking loudly to overcome to noise in the studio.

 

It is indeed much bigger. 

 

There is a wide set in the middle that looks like the outside of someone's house. Fake grass, the lawn - the house has bright blue shutters. Outside of it is a white, picnic table with an umbrella coming through the middle. It looks like the kind of place that would be in a film - it might just be. In the middle of everything Dia sees bright, orange hair. An unmistakable stand sticks straight up from the head.

 

Chika is taking pictures of the empty set.

 

The woman who was on the phone is now walking towards Dia, a tight smile wound on her face. She’s pretty with golden eyes and auburn hair. She seems friendly but tired. “Hello,” she says, bowing her head down gently before reaching out her hand. “I’m Riko Sakurauchi. You must be Dia, it’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance.”

 

It’s the kind of professional kindness that Dia is used to, and she takes the hand gently in her own but shakes firmly. 

 

_ “Riko!”  _ Dia hears from ahead. It’s You’s voice and she comes into vision soon enough with what Dia assumes to be coffee. “Oh. Hi, Dia!” she says quickly. “There is coffee in the backroom if you need anything. For you,” You hands the cup to Riko. “They were out of artificial sweetener so I used three sugars.” She smiles, warm with her eyes creasing. 

 

Riko sighs and takes the cup. “Thank you. I don’t know where my assistant went...Are the other girls ready?”

 

You puts her hand on Riko’s shoulder. “Breathe, okay? We’re on time. Sit and relax for a moment, I’ve got things from here.”

 

“It’s the first major shoot of the season,” Riko says before taking a sip of her coffee. 

 

“And it won’t be the last. Best to remain calm, kay?”

 

Riko chews the inside of her lip. “Are you sure?”

 

“It’s my shoot after all.” You itches her neck, and Dia’s eyes trace the line of muscle on her arm. She’s lean, but fit. She remembers Kanan mentioning that they sometimes dive together. Momentarily Dia pictures You swimming, her arms moving with long strokes. Wait - that’s inappropriate to picture, probably. Dia clears her throat. _ Strange. _

 

“Alright. Tell me if I’m needed, though.”

 

You grabs Dia’s hand, and out of reaction Dia nearly jerks away but does not. “We’re gonna be in room B.” She looks at Dia and quickly lets go, her cheeks tint red and it’s cute; Dia can’t deny that - though maybe she should. She should focus on something else, like how messy the studio is and the people everywhere. “Are you okay with that?” she asks, as if Dia knows any of the workings of this place. 

 

“I suppose I have to be,” she says, gives just a hint of a smile. It’s hard not to focus on You.

 

You turns and walks them through the place. 

 

“So, back there. Who was that?” Dia asks. 

 

They get to a room with sheet of paper taped to it, the number  _ 2  _ written on it in sloppy sharpie. “Riko is the my manager, Chika’s too,” she adds when walking them in. It’s a spacious room, not that you could tell without looking carefully. Clothes are everywhere, there is a glamour with containers of makeup sprawled about it. 

 

“You seem close.”

 

“They’re my best friends,” You says, beaming. Her smile might be brighter than the flash on her camera. “Alright, you gotta strip,” she says. “Tell me when you have the, ah - undergarments on and I’ll come back in.” You’s cheeks color and she turns. Dia assumed she’d stay in the room but she’s happy with the privacy. 

 

She gets everything off and on quickly. The bra is nude and doesn’t cover a lot, but it’s enough. She still feels practically naked, similar to when You had to take her measurements. It isn’t like she hasn’t been naked in front of other people before, she lived with Mari and Kanan for years and the initial shyness of certain things goes away with roommates. But something about You being the person she’s naked in front of knots up her stomach. She wishes the odd feeling would go away.

 

Dia finds You attractive. That’s not something she can deny - but she isn’t supposed to find her attractive to the point where she’s shy about such mundane things. “Come in,” Dia says after a breath. She needs to get it together, this is silly.

 

You enters. She looks at Dia’s eyes, no where else. That is until she has to look at the other parts of Dia. She’s gone permanently red. Dia would think she’s used to being around half-naked women. 

 

“Three outfits today,” You says. “You’re still the face, but you’ll be working with Sarah and Leah Kazuno.”

 

“And they are?” Dia asks.

 

“Models. I’ve worked with them before. They’re good,” she says. You goes to the rack and pulls out a green dress with black boots. There is a uniform-like design to it. The shirt collars up, the sides are almost sharp. Around the middle is a bow. 

 

Dia pauses, opens her lips to say something, then shuts them before remembering what she wanted to say. “I still don’t understand,” Dia says. 

 

“What?”

 

“Why me? If you know so many models, surely one of them had to fit.”

 

You hums. “You know, I think it’s the hair.” Dia lifts her hands to touch her hair, confused. When she sees You laughing she rolls her eyes. “I don’t have a reason I can put into words,” You says a moment later. It catches Dia off guard for some reason. “But it’s just that - you’re perfect. For this,” she adds, ducking her head. She begins to start dressing Dia carefully, every time her fingers touch Dia’s bare skin she feels heat. “Finding you was luck.”

 

“You’re very young, you know. To be in this position,” Dia says in thought. It’s not an insult, more of an observation after spending all this time with You. Hours seem longer than hours, but shorter than minutes. Dia supposes she’s curious. “But you seem quite mature. At times when you’re not being foolish, I mean.” Dia smirks.

 

You pulls the dress up so it’s snug against Dia’s bust. She grabs a hair pin out of her pocket, places it in between her lips to rest at the corner of her mouth. “Remember what I said about loving someone who loves someone else?”

 

Dia sucks in a breath as You’s hands slide up her body. She nods. “I learned from that pretty early that the only way to get what you want is to keep getting hurt. I focused on something else I loved, and I thought - at least if I keep going after this something will come out of it.” With her hand, she slides the hairpin from between her lips. She lifts Dia’s bangs to the side and pins them. You has this crooked smile on her mouth, her pink lips curved up. “It hurt a lot, but something did come out of it.”

 

“You’re resilient,” Dia notes, paying close attention to her eyes. 

 

“Full speed ahead,” she winks and salutes, “You’re all ready to go to makeup and hair.” She pats Dia’s shoulders and squeezes. You steps back and looks Dia up and down, it isn’t flirty necessarily, but Dia fidgets a bit. “I made the right choice,” she says before heading out.

 

Dia follows her to a room titled  _ Makeup & Hair _ . “I’ll meet you out there when it’s done,” You says opening the door. 

 

Someone comes around Dia when the door is shut, wraps a robe around her dress. She turns and the person is gone. This room is crowded with people instead of clothes. Dia sits at the vanity next to two girls and waits. 

 

One of the looks at her. “You’re Dia?” she asks, then without waiting for an answer, “I’m Leah.” It’s snippy, and Dia huffs and turns to face the vanity. 

 

“I’m Sarah,” another girls says. She’s sitting next to Leah. “This is your first big shoot, right?”

 

Dia swallows in. She wonders if she should just ignore them. Someone comes behind Dia and digs their hands in her hair, and Dia can’t crane to face Sarah. “In some ways,” she says, chest huffed out.

 

“I can tell,” Leah says. “I don’t know why you’re going to be the face of spring’s catalogue,” she says, “but I don’t want to spend the entire day here - so try to adjust fast.”

 

Dia blinks slowly, her hand is clenched. “Try and do the same yourself,” she tosses back.

 

To anyone that knows Dia - it is no secret that she is...competitive. And when that is ignited there is nothing that can really stop her from, well, winning. It’s not that she sees the shoot as something she can win because technically she’s already got the prize despite not asking for it. But when she poses, she does it with the distinct goal of being noticed, if only to piss off the other girl.

 

“You’re doing amazing!” Chika yells out at her, and Dia can feel Leah’s eyes on her back. Between outfit changes You’s got this smile, this impressed thing that Dia finds herself basking in. 

 

“You weren’t kidding when you said you were competitive,” she says on outfit number #3. They’re alone, and the nervousness has mostly dissipated after being stripped by You this amount of times. Still, the brush of fingers along her back… “What did Leah say to you?” she comes to face Dia, her teeth shining white. 

 

“She wanted me to adjust,” Dia says with her chin lifted. “So I did.” In any case that girl - the enemy now - clearly did not realize she was messing around with The Dia Kurosawa. Maybe most girls wouldn’t no what to do in this position, but Dia’s never been one to lag in the face of others and it would be good for both of those girls to know it. Dia huffs in.

 

“You might wanna watch out, the last girl that got in her way is dead now,” You says, seriously. 

 

Dia pauses. She can tell You is messing with her, typically she’d find it irritating but she doesn’t now. “So is the last girl who messed with me.”

 

You’s hands come to press against Dia’s sides and lift the skirt she has on. It’s black and stiff, a red crop top is above it. “So I guess I should be careful around you?”

 

Dia chuckles. Oh, no - her face is doing the blush thing  _ again. _ “Always.” She says, resolute even though her stomach is squirming.

 

**

 

Dia’s been exhausted. In just a week and a half she’s done four shoots - two of which were major, and one that was outside, which - considering it’s still February, was not fun. So when Kanan texted and said she’d come over to cook for Dia, Dia did not say no. It’s not like she can’t get a free meal whenever she wants, it’s that she doesn’t want to leave the apartment. 

 

Being a high end fashion model is kind of tiring not that she would admit it. 

 

She likes You, though. So that is a plus. Working with people who are good, working with people in general after being on top of managment for so long. It’s different, thrilling, even. Chika’s nice enough and Riko is kind. Dia realized soon enough that those two were together. 

 

Dia also realized that sometimes You looks at Chika like she’s something that never happened, like missing out on an era, being stuck in the past. Dia does not pry because it is not her place.

 

“So what’s it like,” Mari asks, walking out of the kitchen. 

 

Kanan follows, taking the apron off from around her neck. “20 minutes,” she says. 

 

“Thank you - and what’s what like?”

 

Mari sits adjacent to Dia, waggles her eyebrows. Kanan takes the seat next to her at the kitchen table. “Working with a super hot photographer, of course! Ow!” Mari glances over to Kanan, who is attempting to scowl but can’t hide the tiny smile. 

 

Dia sighs. “Like working with any professional.”

 

Mari leans back in the chair, her hands come to dance along the table. “I’m  _ jealous _ ,” she says slowly. “You get to model for one of the best modern fashion designers. Is our little Ruby still in awe?”

 

“You act like you’ve never met her before,” Kanan says. Then more seriously, “But how are you? You look tired.”

 

“I’m actually doing well. And  _ my _ sister is proud.” Dia bites her lip. “You’s very accomplished for her age,” she says. “It’s almost mesmerizing watching her work at times - and the things she can do under pressure.” Dia thinks about how quickly she got everything together, the calmness she executes in the studio. 

 

“I know. Just watching her and Chika through all these years…” Kanan sighs, and Dia can’t help but get hung up on  _ and  _ Chika for a second. She hasn’t been this intrigued by another person in a while, but something about You makes Dia want to know more. 

 

“But do you think she’s hot?” Mari butts in, her elbows are on the table. Dia glares until she removes them.

 

“She’s attractive, I suppose. It’s obvious she’s attractive.”

 

Mari laughs. “You like her!”

 

“What?”

 

Kanan grins too, but says nothing. “I mean your cheeks,” she slaps her own cheeks and in loud english yells, “ _ are hot. _ ”

 

“I admire her as a colleague for the time being,” Dia says with a huff. She crosses her arms. 

 

“ _ Oh my God,”  _ Mari says. 

 

Kanan laughs, and Dia jerks her head up to see Kanan holding her hands up defensively. “It does sound like you have a bit of a crush. Not that there is anything wrong with it, she’s very nice and pretty.”

 

“You should go for it.”

 

“There is nothing to go for!” Dia swallows. 

 

“I could talk to her for you,” Kanan says, and Dia’s almost sure she’s teasing but the very idea sends Dia into overdrive. 

 

“Don’t you dare,” she murmurs. “Like I said, I can admire her - like I can admire any attractive woman. It would be silly of me to deny that she is an attractive, and even admirable young woman but that does not mean I hold further interest in her outside of this project.” Dia snorts. “I me-mean...so what if I find her interesting? And am curious about her. The point I’m trying to make here is that professionalism is absolute key, and that is our relationship at the time being.” Dia pauses, her eyes widen. “Not just at the time being! But in general, unless we decide to pursue possible friendship outside of this because she can be a lovely person.”

 

“Mmhmm,” Mari hums. “So when is your next date?”

 

“We don’t date! We just...work together! When is the fish going to be ready, Kanan. I think I am ready for the fish.”

 

Kanan laughs. “Soon, but back to the conversation.”

 

Dia stands and begins to pace. “We have a shoot tomorrow. She’s picking me up because it’s on a smaller, private area.”

 

Mari gets up and leans in, waggles her eyebrows. “ _ Romantico.” _

 

“She’s picking you up?” Kanan adds. 

 

“I mean - yes. I don’t know the area, and You doesn’t want me getting lost.”

 

“Sweet,” Mari comments. “But does she know you’re a huge fanatic, yet?” Mari looks around Dia’s apartment, glances at the idol posters plastered on the wall, of the cut-out Eli Ayase, that Dia only has because she’s holding it for an event at one of the restaurants, obviously.

 

“She’s picking me up, not coming inside my apartment.”

 

Mari nods. “Good move. You don’t want to speed things up too fast.”

 

“I’m going to kill you.” The timer goes off, Kanan leaves, Dia finds herself coming closer to Mari. 

 

_ “Kanan! Help.” _

 

**

 

Dia gets ready in the morning waiting for You to come by the apartment. She’s accustomed to waking before 7, so when You told her they’d be heading out early, it wasn’t that troublesome. She puts on a simple outfit, no point in going out of her way to dress when she’s just going to be stripped later anyways. 

 

At around 7:15 her alarm goes off again, loud and boisterous through the apartment. She must have forgot to disable it when it first went off. She goes to her room, clicks the  _ off  _ tab on top of the clock. It’s then that she hears the door open and close. Wait - what?

 

“Uh...hello?” 

 

It’s You’s voice. Wasn’t the door locked. Wait. Shit. She must have forgotten about that too when Mari and Kanan left last night. Oh no.  _ Nonononononono.  _ This is bad. Dia scrambles out of the room only to find You staring pointedly at her Eli Ayase cut out, then the walls that are cluttered with idol posters.

 

She wasn’t supposed to come inside. 

 

“You didn’t answer and the door was unlocked,” You says, eyes wide and cheeks pink.

 

Dia swallows. Her eyes trace You’s hand as it comes up to touch the bottom of a poster. 

 

“Wow,” You says, “so you’re kinda weird, huh?” Her eyes light up, bright blue and glimmering. Dia’s always liked blue eyes. You’s eyes remind her of blueberries, the way they seem sweet. You’s teeth catch against her lip. “It’s okay,” she says at Dia’s lack of reply. “I like weird.”

 

“I...missed your knock. My alarm went off.”

 

You shrugs. “I’m kind of glad I got to come inside. Something tells me that you never planned to disclose your hidden obsession, Dia Kurosawa.”

 

“It’s not an obsession,” Dia huffs, “It’s healthy admiration.” Just like how Dia doesn’t have a crush on You - she just, thinks she is a good person. Of course. Her heart is racing a little. “Idols are respectable.”

 

“So the Eli?”

 

“She’s talented, and anyways I’m only holding it as storage for an up and coming restaurant event.”

 

“...Right.” You’s cheeks dimple. “I’ve met her a few times before. All of Muse. I was working with Kotori design wise for one of the shows.”

 

Dia’s mouth opens, her hands begin to sweat. You...knows Muse? The greatest idols to ever exist in her current generation, the people who have branded the industry, the human goddesses that currently walk this earth. Dia wants to speak but is afraid she will scream.

 

“I could introduce you one day.”

 

Dia gasps. “I would like that,” she says, her voice is shaking but only a little. 

 

You laughs. “Okay. It’s a future date, then,” You says. Dia startles at the work date, but says nothing as she follows You out and locks the door behind her. They walk out into the chilly air. It’s getting warmer, but they both still require jackets, or a hoodie in You’s case. For a fashion designer she sure likes to dress casual, though Dia’s come to appreciate the subtleness of it. 

 

“Right. Yes, that would be--” Dia stops. “Could Ruby come too?”

 

You fishes out keys and Dia’s eyes flash to a silver highlander. “Yeah! She a fanatic too?”

 

Dia ducks her head and blushes. “Yes,” she mumbles. “They are revolutionary geniuses, though.”

 

They get into the car, You starts the engine. “I’ve tried calling to see if she wants to go on more shoots,” You says in question. 

 

“My sister is shy…” Dia says. “She has anxiety.”

 

“Why’s that?” You asks, her tongue comes out to poke the side of her cheek. 

 

Dia shrugs. “I don’t actually know. It’s just who she is, not that it’s bad to be cautious. She’s happy, so I’m happy.”

 

“You care about her a lot,” You says quietly. 

 

“We’re close. I used to worry about hovering too much,” Dia says with a soft laugh. “When she moved in with Hanamaru and Yoshiko, I’d come by every day just to make sure everything was sound. She lived with me for a little while, but I knew eventually she’d want to…” Dia looks out the window. Separate isn’t the word she’s looking for.

 

“Be her own person?” You asks. 

 

“Yes. She has friends that she loves. They’re odd at times, but I knew Hanamaru for a while and Yoshiko is good despite the...demon affliction.”

 

“I bet they all have crushes on you,” You jokes. “Pretty, big sister complex.”

 

Dia snorts, then covers her mouth. Why is she so off today. In any case, You starts to laugh and Dia laughs too. “I don’t know about that,” she says after a moment.

 

“Okay. So things I’ve learned about you in the past hour: You’re an idol fanatic who snorts.”

 

“I don’t typically snort!” Dia says.

 

You wets her bottom lip. “Then I must be really funny.”

 

“Sub-par.”

 

“Ouch! Perhaps I could fit in one last outfit this spring. A drill sergeant look with you scowling at the camera, yes or no?” 

 

Dia covers her mouth so she won’t laugh again. “Bring back Leah and see how it looks on her, first.”

 

“Now there’s an idea.” You sighs. “Anyways, back to your sister. Did you always live with her?”

 

Dia shakes her head. “Mari and Kanan were my roommates before. I moved out when Ruby was ready to move from our parents and lived with her.”

 

“And now you live alone?”

 

“Mmhmm. Do you have any roommates?”

 

“Nope. I used to live with Chika and Riko, though. Well Chika first, but we met Riko around the same time in school.”

 

“You’ve known Chika for a while?”

 

You’s lips form a tight smile, her eyes lower to the wheel and back up. “Since we were kids. Kanan too, though Chika and I were more...you know,” she doesn’t explain, but Dia gets that she’s referring to closeness. “It’s kind of amazing that I’m just meeting you now, when I think about it. We’ve been in connected circles, you know?”

 

Dia hums and nods. “Fate, maybe,” she says. 

 

“You believe in fate?”

 

Dia bites her lip. “Not really, it just seemed an apt response.”

 

“You really are weird,” You notes. “I different kind of weird. I think people actually have to know you to pick up on it.” She teases her tongue out. 

 

“So you’re saying you know me?” Dia asks, one brow quirked. She likes the idea of You knowing her for some reason. It makes her warm, almost. 

 

“I’m working on it,” You says. She winks - Dia finds her throat constricting. 

 

Oh no.

 

**

 

Seven shoots in, two weeks past - Dia begins to compile lists of what she knows about You Watanabe. Call it a habit, she’s always been a list person. There is something about the thorough organization of it that sooths Dia.

 

Things Dia knows about You: 

 

1.) You doesn’t like coffee, and drinks tea that’s too sweet. And still she makes coffee for other people. 

 

2.) You swims. She likes to dive.

 

3.) You is borderline obsessed with uniform like outfits. She likes the crispness of it.

 

4.) You is kind. 5.) And pretty. 6.) You has eyes that are blue and they remind Dia of heavy rain.

 

7.) You sometimes falls asleep in her studio while working.

 

8.) You smiles even when she doesn’t want to smile. 9.)You makes people smile even when they don’t want to smile.

 

9.) You is funny. 10.) Also patient. 11.) You can jump headfirst into something with only a gut reaction notice.

 

12.) You has white teeth that sparkly when she smiles.

 

13.) You likes hats.

 

14.) You likes to cook 

 

15.) You wants to go with Dia to one of her restaurants .

 

16.) You was most likely once in love with Chika who is now engaged to Riko 17.) You might still be in love with Chika (and this makes Dia squeamish). 

 

18.) You can tell when it’s going to rain outside. 

 

19.) You is good. 20.) and smart. 21.) and talented. 22.) and has nice arms. 23.) pretty deserves to be on the list twice - actually. More than pretty. Beautiful, in some cases.

 

24.) You once told Dia that is sucks being in love with someone who is in love with someone else. 

25.) You wears glasses sometimes when she forgets her contacts and it’s very cute. 

 

Things Dia knows seven shoots and two weeks in:

 

Mari may have been right.

 

**

 

Riko’s fingers thread through Dia’s hair. They’re in the large studio again - most of the shoots have been here. Though today the place seems empty. It is a Sunday, though. The only people Dia’s seen are a few security guards by the gate, You, Chika and - obviously - Riko. The three of them are like a small team. 

 

“I didn’t even know you did hair and makeup,” Dia muses aloud as Riko starts to carefully pin up the ends of her hair. 

 

She shrugs, from the mirror Dia can see a sliver of a smile. “Before everything blew up and we didn’t have any real resources, we used to form our own projects. Chika, You and I.” Her hands are soft. Dia nearly closes her eyes. It’s almost like she’s playing with her hair, the way she doesn’t pull tightly like the others. Before they were rushing through shoots, or that’s what it felt like. Today seems more relaxed. 

 

“Two more after today,” Riko says into the silence. “Are you ready for the end of your modeling career?” she smirks.

 

“Who says this is the end?” Dia jokes, though she tries to keep her voice dry. 

 

“You probably could keep going. I had...worries about this at first. It wasn’t you, just the fact that You can jump into things and being the face of Spring is a big deal.” She hums. “I think this was for the best though in the end. It’s nice to see her getting close to new people.”

 

Dia swallows. “How do you mean?”

 

“She has so many friends, it’s hard not to lo--like her,” Riko startles, her cheeks turn the color of her hair. Dia raises one brow but says nothing. “But the past few years have gone by so fast. You’re the first person she’s gotten close with in a while.” Her smile is warm. “You’re all set to go change.”

 

Dia gets up from her chair and goes to the wardrobe room now designated for her. You’s already in there, fiddling with a grandeur, red dress. It’s backless, a dark pink sash around the waist. The neckline is lower that Dia would prefer, but it’s better than the bathing suit shoot.

 

“Hello,” she says slowly, but bursting with energy. “We’re not gonna be here long. Place closes at five.” She’s got her glasses on, hanging at the bridge of her nose.

 

“You lose your contacts again?” Dia asks before stripping. 

 

You stalls a moment before shaking her head. “No. My eyes are just getting dry. I’m kind of excited to get a break from all this.” She turns and picks at the dress.

 

“Why not completely excited if you’re so tired?” Dia places the strapless bra against her chest and hooks it in place. She thinks of what would happen if You turned at the wrong moment, and her body heats up. 

 

You does turn then. Dia’s halfway dressed, she has underwear and a bra on. “I like working with you,” she says, simple. Dia’s chest rises quick, and she hopes that You doesn’t notice.

 

She begins helping Dia dress, her warm fingers gliding over the skin of Dia’s back, neck, shoulders, trying to keep everything in place. “Well,” Dia croaks, “It isn’t like I’ll never see you after all of this. I did promise to take you to one of the restaurants, did I not?”

 

“Holding you to that,” You murmurs, it’s against her ear, and Dia can feel the metal tip of a safety pin touch her skin. Either the pin is freezing or her body is on fire. Dia turns to face You, tips the edges of her lips up and nods. 

 

When she’s all ready, Dia heads out to the set. It’s built to look like the inside of a mansion, and she really has no idea what it has to do with Spring. You mentioned something about the demographic - a higher up group. The set is filled with reds and fake woods that look like mahogany. On the left there is a staircase that goes up one story and leads to nothing.

 

“You look so good!” Chika shouts. She feels too far away, You is behind her, looking at the lens of the camera. Riko’s watching from the side. 

 

The shoot goes like all the others once it begins. Dia follows instruction, there is light conversation - most of it initiated by You or Chika. Riko is the most reserved out of the three, Dia thinks. Still, Riko will sometimes say something. Every now and again You will mention idols. Dia thinks it’s just to get a rise out of her; she can’t help but engage, though. 

 

Riko mentioned something about idols dating in secret, her cheeks flamed up. So did Dia’s. 

 

Chika changed the subject a few minutes later, oblivious. 

 

At the end, Chika gives a big thumbs up. Dia catches You’s eyes from behind, the way they twinkle. 

 

“We’ve still got time,” You says suddenly. She gasp and puts a finger to her mouth as Dia walks closer. Dia isn’t sure if she likes that look. “Dia...do you know how to walk?”

 

Riko laughs to herself a little, Chika lets out a loud gasp.

 

“Walk?”

 

“You know,” You says before sauntering towards Dia. She does this ridiculous thing with her feet, purses her lips, has her eyes go hard. “Like  _ walk _ . Fashion, fashion, baby; walk.”

 

Dia’s eyes widen. “No. And I do not plan to. Runway was never a part of this.” She crosses her arms and looks away.

 

You pouts, and it’s way too cute. “You’ve got the clothes and heels on. Just like, walk.” She does the same strut as before. You is wearing a sleeveless blouse and jeans - it’s mostly casual, but she makes it work. Then again she’s been going to fashion shows for years.

 

“We should all do it!” Chika says. She walks, but trips on her feet and falls. Dia’s just glad that the camera isn’t around her neck.

 

“Chika!” Riko runs forward. You takes a step, but then moves back - her hand is still reaching out. Both look worried until Chika pops her head up. 

 

“Maybe that wasn’t good.”

 

Dia looks down. “Your shoes,” she states, smiling a little. 

 

Everyone glances down to see untied laces. 

 

Riko giggles, holds out her hand and helps Chika up, and it’s then that Dia looks back at You. She doesn’t seem upset but there is something off about her smile. Dia’s stomach lurches, and then You is grinning at her. “Your turn.”

 

“After that?” Dia huffs and clucks her tongue.

 

The rest of the day is filled with them trying to get Dia to walk - which is does not. Still, when they leave You promises Dia that she’ll get the walk out of her some day.

 

**

 

On the last shoot - at the small studio - Dia is surprised to find no one there. There is no stage, only a white sheet propped up like a screen. Several white sheets. You greets her, though she seems worn out. 

 

“It feels empty,” Dia states, walking back to wardrobe with You. 

 

“That’s kind of the point,” You says. “The last shoot is makeup free; natural. Um…” You holds out the clothing, if it can be called clothing. It’s two pieces. A small, beige sheet that Dia presumes would cover her chest, and nude colored underwear. Boyshorts, not a thong. So not more revealing than the bathing suit bottoms. The top, however, is see through sheath. 

 

“Nude?” Dia croaks.

 

“No! You’ll have the strapless skin-tone on.” You lets out a heavy breath. “But that’s kinda the look we’re going for. The natural aspect of Spring.”

 

Dia looks at the cloth. “You designed that?” When Dia looks closer she sees that it glitters, perhaps it could be worn...as a bathing suit cover. 

 

She shrugs. “They always want to do something nude for the catalogue. Like a building up thing. I hate nude shoots,” You says. “Nothing is more boring than nudity. There’s a reason I love fashion, you know?”

 

There is vague contempt in her voice, a sort of bitterness that Dia has never heard. She tries to sooth You. “Nudity bores you?” It comes out more flirty than she intended when it was only supposed to be a joke. She should leave the joke thing to Mari. Mari has no shame.

 

“No!” You blurts, her face is red. “I just mean...people like what they can’t see. The mystery involved in clothing, the ability to unravel someone. What people wear is just a clue. Of course, this is just in terms of fashion, models.”

 

Not sex, Dia thinks. Something shoots through her body at the thought, at how You is calmly pinning the wrap around her skin now after Dia so casually undressed. She doesn’t think You has ever seen her completely. Dia’s glad, but also curious as to why. Is she boring, or does You not care? Why would she care in the first place? Dia pinches her lips together.

 

“You okay?” You asks into a yawn. 

 

“Are you?”

 

“Tired. But I’ll have a break once I’m done organizing everything.”

 

“What will you do?” Dia asks. 

 

You smiles, her fingers graze Dia’s back as she ties the material around. “I think I’ll go diving. Go out with you.” She yawns again. “Sleep. Hey - you’ve had to of been working hard, too.”

 

Dia shrugs. “I get help when I need it. The managers I hired are competent enough.”

 

“Ah,” You says. “So this is like a vacation?”

 

“If anything,” Dia turns and smirks. She thinks she should head to the studio set, but You keeps looking at her, staring. You bites the inside of her cheek before going to her bag and getting a tube of lipstick.

 

“Open,” she asks. 

 

“I thought this was all natural?” Dia says, but parts her lips nonetheless.

 

“It is but...I want to see your lips red. Spring is about vibrancy. The contrast of color.” You’s lips part as she continues to stare at Dia’s mouth. It feels intimate. You comes to circle the lipstick against Dia’s lips, and Dia can feel how it presses into the cracks of her skin. “Rub,” You asks. “Alright. Good. Great.” She looks as if she’s discovered treasure.

 

They go out and shoot. The set itself is hot, but Dia feels cool, and with the exposed skin, she prickles. 

 

“Hey,” You says.  _ Flash. _ “It’s just me.” 

 

How could You be just anyone, or think she’s just anyone is beyond Dia - but she relaxes. Until You stops shooting, until You comes up to her - close and close and closer. She’s standing in front of Dia. Dia’s hair is down, touching her naked shoulders, she’s suddenly aware of how the strands fall against her skin.

 

“Sorry,” You says slowly, her lips are pursed, eyes contemplative. Dia wonders what’s going on inside that head. You looks at her lips again, the gaze more  _ everything. _ She leans in, so much so that Dia can feel her breath, warm - it smells sugary, like over-sweetened tea. And Dia’s eyes flutter. She thinks,  _ kiss me.  _ Over and over,  _ kissmekissmekissme. _ Even in her head it sounds desperate. Dia closes her eyes.

 

She feels a press against her lips, but it’s strange. When she opens her eyes she sees You’s thumb against her mouth. 

 

You looks up at her, the blue in her eyes startling. Heavy rain, Dia thinks. “Sorry,” You says again, her mouth forms slowly around the word. She wipes her thumb and smudges the lipstick so that it edges around the border of her mouth, looks messy. You swallows, Dia watches as her throat rolls. “It was too clean,” You gives a light laugh while saying this. 

 

Dia continues to stay still, even as You moves back to the camera. She hurts a little when she sees You, her heart pounding so hard against her chest it feels like it could break free of her skin, carve through ribs. But when You smiles she smiles, like that finger on her mouth forced her lips to curve. In that moment Dia thinks that You could have done anything to her. 

 

Dia breathes in, wets her lip, feels the dryness of You’s lipstick. 

  
  


**III.**

  
  


There are two ways people deal with pain. The first way - the logical way, most people would say, is to embrace it. Let it happen and move on. The second way is to pick at it, even when it begins to scab. It takes longer to heal that way. 

 

One time You chose the latter, in the case of Chika. But with her it was like always looking at the wound, having it on your wrist or somewhere in plain site. You couldn’t help but pick and pick and pick. She let herself indulge in hope on occasion. 

 

The thing about being in love with someone who is in love with someone else is - they’re just as in love with the other person as you are in love with them. There is no real winning.

 

Still, You picked at everything for so long and now she has a shiny little scar. She isn’t in love with Chika anymore. That passed at some point like everything passes. But there is still this scar, only now when she thinks about it she sees Dia.

 

_ Stupid stupid stupid. _ You thinks about the one time she was in love before, how bad it hurt. It wasn’t exactly a thing You planned on doing twice. In the end, You guesses it was her own fault. How can you not fall in love with Spring, after all. Unless you have bad allergies.

 

You sighs. She’s in the studio, looking over the pictures. All of Dia. Every single one of them is amazing, she’s never seen someone so photogenic before in her entire career. She looks over the ones from the last shoot.  _ I almost kissed her, _ You thinks, looking at the smudged line of red lipstick. She whacks her head with the palm of her hand. “Dummy,” she mutters. 

 

“Who?” You turns to see Chika walking near. She has her own spread of photos, all the ones she took. They’ve been working in a comfortable silence for the past hour, but Chika tends to get restless. It doesn’t surprise You that she’s at her desk already. 

 

“Speaking out loud,” You says. She smiles, the automatic one she learned to fake when she’s in a mood but around Chika.

 

Chilka slides her index finger along the line of the nude shoot. It feels like she’s intruding almost, You’s stomach tightens. “Too bad she’s not actually a model, right?”

 

You chuckles and nods. “Mmm…”

 

“Hey, You?” Chika asks from behind again. You faces her, and hums in question. “If you like her, tell her.” Chika grins. You wishes she would have said anything but that. Is she being too transparent.

 

You looks at the photos again. “What do you mean?” she asks. Playing dumb might be good.

 

“You know what I mean,” Chika says, there’s a smile in her voice but she’s serious. “I haven’t seen you actually date in...well, maybe never. Nothing serious. And there is something there, right? So just tell her.”

 

“Because that worked out so great last time.” You closes her eyes. She hadn’t meant to voice that thought. To bring up the elephant in the room when it was peacefully minding its own business. Her eyes open wider than before. “I’m sorry. I haven’t slept fully in a while and -”

 

“Don’t be,” Chika states. “Ah…” she laughs a little, dry, but it spills from her throat. “If anything I think that I should be sorry.” You turns, one brow raised. “Though it’s late. Years late - I think about it. Riko too.”

 

“Sorry for what?” You asks. It isn’t Chika’s fault that she fell in love with someone else, especially since You didn’t even say her own feelings til well after. And it’s definitely not Riko’s fault.

 

“It was more than just dating someone else,” Chika says. “Because it probably felt like I abandoned you because I…” she chews her lip. “I think I kinda did at first. I didn’t think about it fully, how you’d feel when I started paying so much attention to someone else after years of it just being the two of us.”

 

“But--”

 

“Lemme finish,” Chika says with a slow breath. “Regardless of what happened, I love you and you’re my best friend, and I never meant for it to seem like I was choosing someone else over you.” She grabs You’s hand, squeezes tight. You’s face flushes, though out of surprise more than anything. “Your friendship means just as much to me as anything else and I’m sorry if I ever forgot that. So please forgive me?” 

 

You sets her jaw. She’s a little breathless by it all. It’s something she’s wanted to hear for so long - even when things started getting back to normal between them, even when the dynamic balanced itself off. Chika’s eyes are shimmering, she’s sincere. You leans in to hug her. “Of course I do,” she says. 

 

Chika laughs when they part, her cheeks are wet from tears. You thinks she might be crying a little too, there is a sting in her eyes. Chika huffs out a large breath. “Now about Dia.”

 

You sighs. “What about?”

 

“I really think you should go for it!” she says, typical Chika attitude coming back into play. “Riko said she’s totally into you. She said it was just like one of those steamy Shouji Ai mangas, and then I think she muttered something about needing to read something and then she left.”

 

You laughs to herself. She thinks about how Dia and Riko might get along when it comes to nerdy, hidden obsessions. Then she thinks about how cute Dia was when You saw all that stuff, the panic and the bluff. Crap. She’s thinking about how perfect Dia is again. You sighs. “What if she doesn’t...you know, want anything to do with me. Or she’s into someone else. Or, or -- she’s married and has a secret family on the side.”

 

Chika tuts. “You see perfect inside of everyone but yourself, ya know? Give yourself some credit.” She leans down on You’s shoulders. “We’re all rooting for you, always have been.” 

 

You glances back down at the photographs. She goes back to that nude shoot, the one where her hair falls naturally over her shoulder, lipstick smeared. There is yearning in the expression she has, a call, it’s like grass beginning to grow out of snow. You swallows. 

 

“She’s worth trying for, and you’re worth love,” Chika says. “Just remember that. Promise you’ll remember that.” She holds out her pinky finger. You flushes then grins as she locks onto it.

 

**

 

It isn’t a date. You asked Dia if she would like to attend the first big event of spring since the designs would be on display as well as photos from the shoot. She said to dress nice, wear something that was designed by You since would look strange - maybe insulting - if Dia were in some other designer accidentally. You said she’d pick Dia up as to avoid confusion and clearance of the event because a lot of important people would be there. And now, in her car, You has flowers. Green orchids. But only because it’s spring and You thought it would be a nice gesture.

 

It isn’t a date(You kinda hopes it is a date). For now it’s in some kind of interlude between a night out and date; how Dia reacts to everything will be the indicator. 

 

You walks to her front door, wipes her hand against her hair, pushing it back. It falls back into the same place as before. Dia opens the door. 

 

She’s wearing a navy blue dress. The top section is set up as a corset almost though around the chest is sheath covering. The bottom is loose chiffon. It is sleeveless, and You can see goosebumps. It’s fairly warm outside, though it could just be her apartment. “Ah - the dress from shoot 5. Nice choice.” You grins and in a smooth movement brings the flowers to Dia. “For Spring,” she says.

 

Dia’s cheeks turn pink, and You hopes that’s a good sign. Her lips tilt up, the bottom first, like a wave it comes up to a full smile. She nods. “Thank you. Do you want anything? Water, maybe?”

 

You walks in, looks around. The Eli cutout is gone. “I have a bottle in the car,” she says.

 

“You look nice.”

 

You glances down. White blouse, navy blue skirt that comes up to her waist. “We’re matching,” she says, “Kinda.”

 

“I was going to wear green but Mari to--” Dia stops talking. Mari told her what? “That for events like this I...shouldn’t.”

 

“Wear green?” You asks.

 

Dia clears her throat, her eyes wide and focused on something to the left of You’s head. “Of course. Let’s go.” Dia then proceeds to hurry You out of the apartment as if the place is on fire. It’s amusing even if You doesn’t quite get it.

 

When they’re in the car, You subtly asked, “So what happened to Eli?”

 

Dia rolls her eyes, but You can see the way her left cheek dimples in her peripheral. “I had to move her.”

 

“Out of the apartment or into a different room?”

 

“Just drive,” Dia says. She curls away, glances out of the window. 

 

“So, room then.”

 

Dia doesn’t answer but You swears she hears a soft laugh. “My sister mentioned you the other day,” she says a few seconds later. “She was very excited about the spring layouts. I think she may want to meet with you again...which is rare considering how she typically avoids meeting with people in person.”

 

“She could be my assistant,” You says, more of a joke than anything.

 

Dia stills. “I’m not sure about that.”

 

“I could show her the glamorous life of fashion and models!”

 

“You’re pushing it.”

 

“She’ll love it. Crazy parties, models, late nights.”

 

“It isn’t too late for me to go back home.” Dia’s lips are straight, but You can see a slight twitch against her mouth.

 

You pouts. “Don’t trust me?”

 

She looks ahead at the road but hears Dia clear her throat. “I never said that.” Pause. “Though I am protective over her.” Another pause, You can see Dia shift to where she’s looking out through the window. “Do you go to a lot of parties with models?”

 

“All the time,” You says if only to see Dia’s reaction. 

 

Dia gives a clipped, “Oh.”

 

“But only when I have to. I spend most of my free time in or around the water.”

 

“ _ Oh. _ ” Is You crazy or did that  _ oh _ sound relieved? “I don’t go out a lot myself,” Dia says. “Well, I do - but I don’t,” she stops again and something tells You that Dia is trying to be very careful with her words. She’s thinking everything through before she says it. “Go out like this.”

 

“Like what?”

 

Dia moves again. She’s more fidgety than normal. It’s cute. “You’re fidgeting,” You says outloud.

 

“I am not.” Dia stops, and then moves again seconds later. “It’s natural to fidget when doing new things.”

 

“New things like what?”

 

“Like this,” she states and crosses her arms with this indigent little huff.

 

“And what’s this?”

 

“How long until we’re there?”

 

“Two minutes, but back to that other thing.”

 

“I’m not going to answer that because I know you want me to answer.”

 

You laughs, and she can hear Dia follow softly. They pull into the lot, the area already buzzing with people. Tabloid photographers are there, _great_. “Hey,” You says when they’re out of the car, she holds out her hand. Dia looks at it for a moment before slowly dragging her eyes up. “Don’t want to lose you,” You says, then chuckles. Dia grabs her hand. You thinks both of their hands might be sweaty. 

 

_ “Watanabe _ ,” You hears muffled from somewhere in the slew of bodies. She catches the words, “is this your date,” and thinks about shouting,  _ Your guess is as good as mine!  _ But then Dia’s grip on her hand gets tighter and they’re moved naturally into the building.

 

“I’m everywhere,” Dia says when they’re inside. She’s looking at a picture of herself, well - two actually. In one she’s in a light green dress surrounded by multicolored trees. Shoot number 8. She’s looking at the camera, expression neutral. The other is from the nude shoot. “The dichotomy,” Dia murmurs. 

 

You watches her carefully, sees how Dia’s teeth catch her lip. When Dia turns You realizes she’s still looking down at her mouth. You quickly brings her eyes up, smiles. “Let’s sit,” You says.

 

The rest of the night is mostly uneventful. They watch the walkway. Dia seems transfixed, but for You none of it is exactly new territory. In fact she watches Dia more than the stage, especially when her own designs come up and Dia’s eyes light up and she edges on the chair. 

 

Also Dia never completely lets go of her hand. Or maybe she does sometimes, but somehow You always ends up with it again. She likes Dia’s hand, her hands - they’re smooth and she has nice nails and pretty skin and - “What?” Dia asks. You jolts her head up. “Did I do something strange?”

 

She’s probably referring to the fact that You has full on abandoned looking at the runway stage. “Hm? No. After 500 of these things I just kind of know what to expect already.”

 

Dia stiffins. “You should take pride in your work being showcased,” she says, You looks at her neck, the long column of it when she straightens out her back. “It’s very good.”

 

“You say weeks after seeing the designs.” Dia blushes and looks back at the stage. 

 

When it ends, there is a small sense of dread. You still has no idea what to call this. It felt like a date. “You liked it?” she asks in the car.

 

Dia smiles slowly and nods. “It was different.”

 

“We could do it again some time,” You says, then quietly, “If you want. I can get extra tickets. I get invited to things like this all the time.”

 

“I’d enjoy that.” Dia chews her cheek. You parks the car. “Would you like to come up,” Dia blurts out. “It’s late and I have tea. I don’t know how far you live away, but I would not want anything bad to happen to you on the way home, and I’ve been told after hours past 12 am people have a higher tendency to fall asleep while driving - not that you would, but--”

 

“Sure,” You says. “It’s kinda cute that you care.”

 

“I never - I…” Dia glares. “Come on.”

 

In the apartment, You lingers in the kitchen watching Dia make tea. It doesn’t take too long, or maybe You just gets caught up in watching. Either way, when it’s done Dia watches her carefully when she adds sweetener. “You add too much sweetener,” Dia notes. 

 

“It’s not as good bitter.”

 

Dia shakes her head and pushes You to the side a little. Then she begins preparing the tea herself. You smirks. “Are you going to drink it for me too?”

 

Dia looks over after putting a small drizzle of honey into the tea. “I would if I didn’t have a point to prove, that being - you do not need that much artificial sweetener to make tea taste good.”

 

You takes the cup back and sips. It actually is better. “I knew that already,” You says with a wink. “After having to prepare everything so fast, you get used to routine.” She takes another sip. It’s hot but not scalding, so it flows warm down her throat.

 

“So,” Dia starts, she scratches her elbow and breathes in, “You like over sweetened tea, that’s been settled. What about food? Real food.”

 

“Steak…” You says. “Salisbury steak is probably my favorite food.”

 

Dia nods. “Well, we all have our flaws.”

 

“What?” You can’t believe this. And here she thought Dia Kurosawa was perfect. “You don’t like salisbury steak?”

 

“It’s not even real steak.” She sneers. “It’s just ground beef with meat fat toppled over it.”

 

“Steak Elitist.”

 

“Standards,” she says, with this cool air. Dia lifts her chin up, exposing her neck again, her collarbones show as well. You takes another sip of her tea only to realize it’s gone. She frowns. “I- I can make you another cup... if you’d like.”

 

You looks over to the clock. “It’s late,” is all she says.

 

“Right.” Dia walks out of the kitchen, and You follows by instinct.  

 

Crap. She should, like...do something. Get the girl! Full speed, take the dive. Ah, now is not the time for metaphors. You swings her arms back and forth. “So,” she says. “I guess this is goodnight. And goodbye. But not really, right? Like, we’ll keep in touch.” Her voice shakes a little.

 

Dia runs a hand through her hair, then brings them back down to clasp together. She nods. “Of course. I - working with you has been a pleasure. You are,” Dia stalls. “Thank you.” She smiles, bites down on her lip. 

 

If anything You feels like they should hug. But she’s frozen in place. “I should be thanking you.”

 

“You have.”

 

“Well, thank you again. I - well, I guess I should go.” Dammit. You turns.  _ Dammit.  _

 

“You, wait!” Dia calls out. You turns to face Dia again and takes a step in. “Your keys,” Dia says before stepping over to the foot table near the kitchen and grabbing them.

 

You laughs, though it’s dry. “Right. Can’t get anywhere without those.”

 

Dia takes a step in and hands You the keys, her fingers lingering on You’s as she gives them over. Then she actually holds You’s fingers, a gently grip, but You catches it and looks down. She wishes the metal of her key wasn’t there so she could only focus on Dia’s hand in hers.

 

“Dia?” You asks slowly.

 

Dia doesn't let go, even as she makes eye contact. Her eyes are set green, resolute. She shakes her head, then pulls You closer so that they’re only inches apart.

 

“Dia…” You says again, only this time the word bounces back between their proximity. 

 

“You,” Dia says, almost calmly, “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“I--” You swallows. “Yes.” She nods, their hands are still clasped, but You notices one coming closer. Dia’s free hand rests on You’s shoulder then comes up to her cheek. 

 

Dia’s eyes are smoldering. “I want you to, as well,” she says before looking down at You’s mouth. 

 

“So...so should I?”

 

“I just said that you should.”

 

“No. Not really you said--”

 

“It was implied.”

 

You smiles. “Okay.” She leans forward, only a little. So that her nose brushes Dia’s. Her own eyes are closed, but You would bet that Dia’s are still opened, that she’s analyzing. It makes her smile even harder. “Are your eyes open?” she asks, so close that their lips brush just the tiniest bit.

 

She can hear Dia’s mouth open, the sound of her tongue lifting. Her breath smells like mint. “Yes.”

 

You chuckles. “I thought so,” she murmurs before finally  _ finally  _ kissing her. She’s soft, so so soft. Softer than You thought. Her lips are smooth, breath crisp. Dia’s finger presses into the divot of You’s cheek, and You brings her free hand to rest at Dia’s hip. She kisses Dia’s bottom lip, lingers on it, feels the gentle warmth of Dia breathing from her nose. You wishes she could take a picture of this moment, of them. The way they’re pressed together, how You feels like she’s floating, how Dia’s eyes are most likely still opened. 

 

“I like you a lot,” You says between kisses. Dia gasp into her mouth, and You takes the chance to flick her tongue against Dia’s lip. 

 

“I could say the same.” Dia’s hand moves to curl in You’s hair. “I’m not used to doing this.” You slides her hand up and down Dia’s torso, feeling the fabric over her skin. “Feeling...like this.”

 

Dia’s eyes are closed now, You can tell by the way she kisses. It’s so slow, languid. Dia’s tongue rolls against hers. She tastes like mint, too. “I might more than like you,” You says. She pulls away, just a bit, so that their lips aren’t connected anymore. But Dia brings her back in, mouth opened against You’s, closed against You’s. She digs her nails into You’s scalp, the moves them to her back, fingers idly brushing over the skin. 

 

“Mmhmm,” she says, when she nods their foreheads touch. You’s body feels on fire, the contact is more intense than anything she’s ever felt, the intimacy. Her gut coils, and she has to forcibly stop herself from grabbing on tighter to Dia. It’s the first date after all. 

 

Date. You chuckles and pulls away, for real this time.

 

“What?” Dia asks sharply. When You opens her eyes she can see Dia, the red that stains her cheeks and how her lips are slightly swollen. She bites down on her own lip.

 

“I should go,” You says. Her cheeks hurt. She can’t stop smiling. “But..” You moves in again, kisses Dia on the mouth. “I should go.”

 

Dia ducks her head, bites the inside of her cheek. She looks shy almost. “Perhaps.”

 

“So this was a date, right?” You asks.

 

“What clued you in?”

 

You shrugs. “The breath mints,” she taps her own lips. 

 

If it’s possible, You swears Dia grows even redder. “I was out in a very new environment, who knows what could have happened. It’s only proper to be cautious of one’s oral hygiene - especially in the case of going out with someone...of interest! In any case, that doesn’t mean I thought that something - or even hoped - would happen because,” You pulls her close again and kisses her cheek.

 

“Are you busy tomorrow? During the day, I mean?”

 

“I...can look into my schedule.”

 

You lets go of Dia’s hand, breathes in at the sudden loss. “I’ll call.”

 

“Call when you get home please.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And You?”

 

“Yeah?” 

 

Dia moves forward and kisses her again, lightly. “Goodnight,” she says softly.

  
You’s chest rises and falls, and inside something is growing that feels like spring. “Okay,” she says. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> i don't exactly know where this came from but thank u for reading.


End file.
